1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to baseboard heaters, and, more specifically, to a baseboard and molding system that provides sufficient heat exchange while providing a substantially continuous profile having a substantially continuous external surface configuration along a selected portion of a wall of an enclosure to be heated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous baseboard heaters have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,033 to Cali discloses a functional baseboard panel that includes a heat transfer tube and a non-functional panel. This non-functional panel provides symmetry in the room and allows for expansion if more functional panels are needed in the room or area. Thus, the non-functional panels serve to provide expansion capability should additional functional sections be required, which could then replace the non-functional panels with functional panels. However, the non-functional sections are essentially blank versions of the function sections, and these are intended to possibly be converted at a future date to functional units. There is no teaching or suggestion that the non-functional panels be more in the nature of more conventional moldings made of wood or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,509 to Finnesz, a baseboard is disclosed that has a wooden cover—evidently for aesthetic purposes, though no mention is made that such cover should match any other or surrounding molding in a room or area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,499 to Bunten teaches a baseboard radiator with connector units, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,007 to Glatt teaches a baseboard radiator. In both of these patents, the baseboard appears to extend about the entire wall length, so that there is presented a uniformity about the room. However, in both cases, there is no suggestion that baseboard units be used in conjunction with matching, non-functional moldings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,981 to Stock, a ventilating system for a room is disclosed in which there is some coordination with a ventilating system cabinet. However, shelving is used in conjunction with the ventilating system cabinet so that there is no real symmetry or uniform appearance between the heating cabinet and the adjoining shelving.